Monochromatic
by Divinia Serit
Summary: The line between wrong and right is the width of a thread in a spider's web. Not-So-Secret Secret Santa present for Tromana. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not sure how long this story's going to be, but I do have a basic plan for it! This chapter's meant to be a little bit confusing, but I promise everything will be explained as the story progresses. A note about the title: monochrome images are not direct renditions of their subjects, but are abstractions from reality, representing colors in shades of grey, and often called black and white pictures.**

**Twin and I decided to write each other a story for Christmas. This is not to be confused with the Secret Santa exchange on JelloForever. I do have a list of prompts from her, so keep your eyes open in the future! I have LOTS of stories going on right now, but I'll try and update as often as possible!**

Title: Monochromatic  
Author: Divinia Serit  
Pairing: Jane/Lisbon  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Sigh.  
Notes: Not-so-secret Secret Santa gift for twin (Tromana)

"_The line between wrong and right is the width of a thread in a spider's web."  
__Katie Melua, Spider's Web_

Chapter One

It was not supposed to happen like this. Deep inside she always knew this day would come, but in her mind's eye the sky should be black with lightning ripping through the turbulent night. It was not supposed to be sunny- the perfect temperature with a light breeze dancing through the air while sunbeams shown on sidewalks covered in chalk drawings. People were not supposed to be happily joking, going about their daily business while everything crashed down around her. They were supposed to be miserable, grumpy, cursing as everything went wrong and destroyed their carefully laid plans and dreams. It was not supposed to be her. If only it was not him. It was not supposed to be today.

Her shirt was torn. Ragged. The buttons scattered around the cement floor as the tattered garment hung limply off her shoulder. She strained to see something in the darkness- anything to tell her what was going on. She slowly blinked and willed her eyes to cooperate. The dust was blinding. Her eyes itched and her contacts were dry. She was aware of the matted blond that had dried on the side of her head. A dull pain radiated from a single spot behind her right ear thanks to the bloody piece of wood that had been carelessly tossed nearby. It would be so easy to just fall asleep, wait for help to arrive, and let someone else deal with this entire mess. She really could use a cold beer, and maybe an ice pack.

As a child, actions had clearly defined consequences and everything was either black or white. There was no gray area between right and wrong. Everything was so much simpler back then. Moral reasoning didn't come into play and there were no extenuating circumstances to muddle her decisions. She used to have such a clear grasp of rules that reverted back to childlike logic. It was either right or wrong, black or white. Now her life was streaked with gray, and she blindly walked the thin line between the two. One false move and she would forever spiral out of control just like the man she blindly followed and briefly trusted. Who was she kidding? She still trusted him and always would- no matter what decision he made.

A pair of strong arms encircled her and against her better judgment she refused to fight back. Collapsing limply in the man's grasp, she stiffened slightly when she felt the hard wood of the chair poke at her back. She watched as a small spider slowly crossed the vast expanse of the room unawares of her struggle and she bit back a laugh at the children's song that flickered through her head. '_The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout.' _Her arms were wrenched behind her and the sound of duct tape being ripped echoed throughout the room. The tape was sticky against her skin. It would be a pain to remove, and she knew it would hurt like hell. Her head was pounding, but she no longer cared. Was that wrong of her? Should she continue to fight, to try and break free? It wasn't that she was resigned to her fate, she was just so tired of fighting- physically and emotionally.

The man paused and she could feel his warm breath barely brush the back of her neck. She shivered once and cursed her body's natural reaction to his touch. He stilled slightly, and she knew he noticed her pulse quicken under his intense gaze. She kept her eyes fixated on the small arachnid as the man slowly made his way into her line of sight. She refused to meet his gaze and waves of regret rolled off of him. She wished she could open her mouth and voice her protests, but she felt like she had been sucking on cotton. His footsteps plodded back towards the door before pausing once more. Before she could change her mind, she raised her head and stared into his emotionless eyes.

"You don't have to do this Jane," she heard herself rasp as he turned his back on her and exited the room without a sound.

'_Down came the rain and washed the spider out.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the slow update! I have so much that I'm working on! Plus, it's finals week, but I have my last presentation of the semester on Tuesday night! YAY! I'm almost done! Anyways, the next few chapters will be a flashback leading up to the situation! Everything will make sense in time, and thanks for trusting me so far! I forgot to mention, this takes place before 2x07 Red Bulls. And it's obviously a little darker than canon. I just love that Tromana and I are writing crazy, dark, angst fics for each other for Christmas. Hahahahaha, I love my Twin!**

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I enjoyed reading your thoughts and predictions! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Thanks to: ELODIE WOLFE, TROMANA, YABA, LISBON69, CELTICGINA, CURELESS, EBONY10, EMERALD RAMBLINGS, MTM, JADESTAR, FROGSTER, WISHER93, and TELLTHETRUTH. Big hugs to those of you who are new reviewers! Y'all are the best!**

**Oh! This was definitely finished around 1 AM, and all mistakes are my own. I really need to stop writing so late, but apparently my muse is most cooperative after midnight!**

Chapter 2

_Monday, 10:23 AM  
__One Week Earlier_

Teresa Lisbon clamped her fingers down on her temple with a groan. The day had barely begun, and Jane had already caused a ruckus. She eyed the bottle of Aspirin on her desk with interest. Technically, she wasn't supposed to take another dose for three more hours, but that didn't stop her longing look. However, she had a feeling she was going to have enough to worry about without adding painkiller overdose to the list. She drained the last of her coffee with a scowl and pushed the empty Styrofoam container to the window sill where a collection had already started to form. If anyone asked, she would just tell them she was creating an abstract art sculpture entitled 'Caffeine Addict'.

Jane had been particularly insufferable as of late. Ever since the case had been wrenched away from them his level of petty, childish behavior had drastically increased. He snapped at everyone with a cold look in his eye, and she was tired of walking on eggshells around him. Just because things weren't going his way, did not give him the excuse to throw a temper tantrum. Even Bosco had privately mentioned Jane's hacking attempts, and she didn't want to deal with the fallout of his actions. She was lucky Bosco came to her instead of Minelli or Jane would be out in the cold. She could only imagine the amount of trouble that man would get into if he wasn't supervised.

Grumbling, she searched through the top drawer of her desk for the pack of multicolored sticky notes she used for important notices. Maybe it wasn't the most professional way to organize reminders and appointments, but there was something that made her smile at having several brightly colored squares littering the wall. Flipping through her calendar, she proceeded to make a note of several upcoming appointments and firmly stuck them to the wall beside her computer. Feeling much more productive, she turned to the large stack of files covering the corner of her desk and pulled them closer to her. Flipping through them, she continued to highlight several important leads to follow up.

Her stomach rumbled loudly and she glanced at the clock with a wry smile when she realized she had worked through lunch once again. Briefly organizing her desk, she grabbed her wallet and headed out of her office. She figured she deserved a break today, and the café on the corner did have the best chicken salad sandwiches. Her mouth watered as she envisioned the tasty sandwich. Entering the bullpen, she watched suspiciously as Jane stuffed a small piece of paper into his suit jacket. Raising an eyebrow, he refused to meet her gaze and she chalked his behavior up to another one of his upcoming tantrums.

"I'm headed to Lou's. Anyone care to join me?" she asked her team.

Van Pelt just waved her on as she pulled out a sandwich from her brown paper lunch bag. Rigsby looked slightly torn, but announced he'd brought leftovers from home. Cho shrugged and grabbed his coat with a nod toward her, and she sighed in relief. Her second in charge was always good company. He respected her need for silence and didn't try to force a conversation out of her. Sure they engaged in a lively banter occasionally, but they didn't have to fill the silence with pointless drivel. She enjoyed the calming presence of the Asian man especially on days like today. Pausing at the door, she waited for him to catch up before heading down the stairs. Heading out down the sidewalk, she turned when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Nice of you to join us, Jane," she said with a hint of annoyance. She just hoped any conversations wouldn't escalate into another argument.

"You did extend an open invitation," he saucily replied.

"An invitation to which polite people verbally agree to before tagging along," she answered shortly while quickening her pace.

"I didn't realizing I was interrupting something," Jane voiced with an insinuating tone. Lisbon froze. Turning sharply on her heel, she jabbed her index finger into his chest.

"Grow the hell up, Jane. You're acting like a brat." His eyes narrowed briefly and they stood in silence, each daring the other to make the next move. She watched in frustration as a slow smirk spread over his face, and she knew he wouldn't leave it at that. The man didn't know when to stop pushing, or else he just didn't care.

"Says the woman with the scowl. Are you going to stick your tongue out at me too?"

"Damn it, Jane! You've got to stop treating us like this just because things aren't going your way!" she exclaimed. She could feel her temper rising as unspoken words that had been building up threatened to explode. She ignored the stares they were receiving from passers-by and continued to glare at the man in front of her. She saw Cho standing off to the side, and a wave of exhaustion hit her. She was tired of dealing with him..

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" he pressed, his voice lowering into a sharp hiss. Closing her eyes, she huffed in frustration and decided to give up.

"Screw it Jane. Come talk to me when you can stop acting like a child."

Turning on her heel, she left him staring intently after her his hands clenched into fists. Cho didn't say a word when she rejoined him, but he did shoot her a look of concern which she promptly ignored. Shoving her hands into her jacket pockets, she ground her teeth together as a tiny hint of remorse came over her. She shouldn't have lost her temper with him. Shaking her head, she decided there would be plenty of time to rectify the situation later. Now, it was time for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Secret Santa is over, so I can devote my full attention back to this story and Smoke! YAY. Both of them will be updated regularly again, and thank you so much for being patient with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let's just say it's the calm before the storm, shall we? And wow! I'm being super productive today! YAY!**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: INTO DARKNESS, TROMANA, EBONY10, YABA, FAMOUS4IT, LISBON69, CHERRYBLOSSOMCANOPY, FROGSTER, JADESTAR, ELODIE WOLFE, TELL THE TRUTH, and WISHER93. I really appreciate the time y'all take to leave me feedback!**

**Merry Christmas Twin! I'm not neglecting your present any longer! YAY!**

Chapter Three

Kimball Cho couldn't look away. Sometimes watching Lisbon and Jane was like watching a train wreck. Jane was extremely skilled in riling the senior agent, and yet Lisbon was the only one whose words seemed to affect him. They pushed and they pulled at each other, tempers flaring and voices rising. Both of them hid behind masks they had erected to protect themselves. Lisbon clung to rules and hid behind her gun, while Jane hid behind feigned childish ignorance masked with constant sarcasm. It was enough to fool most people, but when he watched the pair of them he could tell those masks were being striped down to reveal two very broken people. He felt like an intruder, but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

People were starting to stare, and he could instantly tell when Lisbon realized they were drawing attention to themselves. Her shoulders slumped slightly and he could visibly see her exhale in defeat. Lowering her voice, she spoke quietly to Jane before turning on her heel and walking away. Jane stared after her with a mixture of hurt and anger clearly showing before he expertly shoved his emotions to the side and headed back towards headquarters. Cho's eyes narrowed as he examined the blank look on his boss' face. She had such a larger than life personality that it was easy to forget she was only human, and a petite woman at that. He rarely saw her look vulnerable, but when he did, it made his blood boil. It was moments like this when he understood why Bosco wasn't fond of what Patrick Jane did to Teresa Lisbon.

They headed to the restaurant in silence and Cho knew better than to try and wheedle any information about her argument with Jane out of her. If she wanted to talk, she would. He schooled his features into his normal stoic mask, and stayed beside her. She wasn't one to need protection, but he hoped his presence by her side would say more than words ever could. Sliding into a booth in the corner of the room, the waitress quickly jotted down their orders and brought their drinks. It was obvious that they were regulars in the small family diner. Lisbon played with the wrapper from her straw, and Cho was surprised that she was so fidgety. She rarely wasted extra energy, and was normally a calm collection of constant professionalism. Her argument with Jane obviously had her on edge.

"Do you want your own team?"

Cho almost choked on his drink at the suddenness of the question. Swallowing a mouthful of the carbonated beverage, he looked into Lisbon's direct gaze. Of all the things he expected her to say, this was definitely not one of them. His forehead creased in concentration as he contemplated his answer, and he wondered what had brought about this out of the blue comment.

"I've put you up for a promotion," she added, almost as an afterthought. It was as if she realized she had surprised him with the directness of his question, and he appreciated the context she was providing. "You're an excellent agent, and you've served as second in charge for far longer than most. You'd make a wonderful lead agent, and Minelli agrees."

She dropped her gaze for a moment before catching his eye once more. Their food arrived, and pleasantries were exchanged with the waitress. Cho took a few bites of his sandwich, and thought about Lisbon's offer. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the offer. In fact, the higher pay grade would be an added bonus. He just wasn't sure that was what he wanted. He was content with his position and duties on Lisbon's team, and she honestly gave him free rein to do what needed to be done. He wasn't one to crave recognition or climb the figurative ladder. Taking another bite of his sandwich, he frowned. Maybe there was another reason for this discussion.

"Is there a problem with the team?" he asked with a resigned air. He knew she wouldn't mind the intrusive question, even though she was his boss. He trusted her to give him her full opinion on the matter.

"Of course not!" she quickly answered. Her eyes widened when she realized what he thought she was implying. Rubbing her forehead, she sighed. This really wasn't her day. "I just don't want to hold you back, and I thought I'd give you a heads up before Minelli calls you in his office."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm happy where I'm at," he answered. He watched as Lisbon cocked her head to the side and studies him with an intense gaze before picking at her salad once more.

"Take some time to think about it," she responded after a minute. "If anyone deserves it, it's you." He smiled at the praise. Lisbon wasn't one to needlessly offer kind words to gloss things over. She would tell you exactly what she thought.

"I will, but my answer won't change," he added. She relaxed slightly, and smiled warmly at him.

"You're a good man, Kimball Cho," she finally said before they pushed the conversation to the side and focused on their lunches.

He was pleased to see her finish her meal for once. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but that didn't stop him, and the rest of the team, from keeping an eye on her. Whether she realized it or not, she was important to them all. When they returned, Lisbon smiled once more at Cho before returning to her normal business-like demeanor. Cho did note that she was a little less tense than when they had left, and he congratulated himself on a job well done as he watched her enter her office and shut the door. Looking around, he noticed that Jane was nowhere in sight, and he felt a brief flurry of worry as he thought about what the consultant could be up to.

Returning to her backlogged reports, Lisbon smiled at Cho's answer. She hated to lose anyone on her team, but they all deserved the chance to flourish into excellent agents. Several hours passed before she realized it was way too quiet. Glancing through her window, she realized that Jane still hadn't returned. A brief flutter of panic gripped her, even though she was aware of his fondness for disappearing. Sticking her head out into the bullpen, she asked if anyone knew where Jane had wandered off to and was disappointed with the lack of information she received back. Frowning, she returned to her desk and decided to give him another hour before checking his usual haunts.

Fifty minutes later, Jane strolled in and flopped onto the couch without a word, let alone an explanation, to anyone. She watched as the rest of the team exchanged looks before settling back into their work. She sighed and turned back to her computer. It seemed that Jane wasn't going to make an effort to talk to her today. Maybe tomorrow he would actually act like a civilized adult. Whatever his problem was, she needed to try and distance herself from him. As much as she longed to help him, he seemed to be on the edge of a precipice. If she ventured any closer, she'd be pulled down with him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small piece of paper slip from his pocket, and she watched in fascination as he hastily scooped it back up and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow, she told herself. Tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! I had a great time, although it's nice to have time to write again. FFN has been stupid lately. I hate when it's down! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reviewing! Thanks to: TROMANA, ELODIE WOLFE, PENELOPE LOUISE, LISBON69, JADESTAR, FAMOUS4IT, YABA, MTM, and TELLTHETRUTH.**

**Chapter Four**

_Tuesday, 2:36pm_

Teresa Lisbon nodded as she acknowledged Minelli's orders. She ran a hand over the manila case file, her fingers itching to dig through the previously collected material. There was always a pleasurable rush that flooded her body whenever she was handed a new case. The thought of bringing another criminal to justice by fitting an intricate puzzle together was immensely satisfying. It wasn't completely for personal reasons. She wasn't trying to set a record or win an award, but she did take pride in doing her job and doing it well. She worked hard to be where she was at, and she looked at every new case as a chance to improve her own performance. There were always new strategies to learn, new methods to use in order to make life better for one more family.

As her boss continued to drone on about remarks from the latest closed cases, her thoughts flickered to Jane. She had been whisked into meetings the minute she stepped into the office without a free moment to spare. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she realized she hadn't had time to grab lunch, let alone find time to talk to Jane. He ignored her glances every time she passed by the bullpen, and she was beginning to get annoyed all over again. It wasn't as if she was going out of her way to avoid him, she just had been caught in the middle of a busy schedule. He was being childish, and she was sick of it. The sound of Minelli clearing his throat jarred her from her thoughts and she met her boss's pointed look with a slight blush.

"You selling tickets?" he asked as he crossed his arms. "Something exciting must be happening in there," he added with a tap on his temple.

"Sorry, boss. Won't happen again," she answered while holding his gaze. Damn the man. Damn every blond hair on his head. He wasn't even in the room, and yet he could still get her into trouble.

Minelli nodded and regarded his favorite senior agent with a serious expression. He knew he pushed her harder than most of the other agents, but it was only because he had always been able to see her raw potential. He had recruited her personally from San Francisco, and although he rarely showed it, she held a special place in his heart. He knew he could trust her to make the right decisions, and she had proved herself countless times to him. Nevertheless, he was still worried about her. Teresa Lisbon was known for her fierce loyalty and protectiveness over her team, and Patrick Jane had quickly weaseled his way into her affections. He knew she wouldn't let him go without a fight, even if it drew her into the dangerous web of destruction with him.

He wasn't stupid. Waves of tension radiated off the pair of them, and although arguing was part of their everyday banter, Virgil Minelli had a feeling that something was different. Jane was a little more on edge, and Lisbon was a little more rattled. He could tell by the way she carried herself that she was a little more tense than normal. He knew she wouldn't compromise the case, but a fatherly nag tugged at him and he itched to give her a sound warning about the capricious consultant. However, Lisbon was a grown woman, and he had no business digging into her personal life. He wasn't going to pry unless the situation got out of hand- he respected his agents too much. Besides, it was the right thing to do, wasn't it?

"Be sure that it doesn't," he gruffly stated. Dismissing the brunette, he smiled when she opened the file the minute she stepped out of his office.

Immersed in the case notes and photographs, she headed straight to her office with only a hurried wave in the direction of her team. Slipping into the soft leather of her office chair, she almost knocked over her water bottle in her haste to spread the file out. Catching it with a quick motion of her hand, she continued to familiarize herself with the material. An hour passed without her notice and she quickly stood and stuck her head out in the bullpen.

"Pack up. I'll debrief you on the way," she called to her team before organizing her things. Pulling a jacket from the hook on her door, she strode out into the bullpen and straight to the couch. Kicking it lightly, she watched as Jane's eyes fluttered open, and she caught a brief glimpse of intensity before his mask was firmly in place.

"Time to go," she announced while he stretched languidly.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked, playfulness mixed with a hint of annoyance that she barely managed to catch. Knowing the moods the two had been in the previous few days, the team continued to ignore their boss and the consultant and headed out to the vehicles. Lisbon sighed in annoyance.

"Then by all means stay here," she answered with a hint of frustration. "I just thought you'd have more fun unraveling the suspects and telling us we're all wrong."

"Well, there's that," Jane responded with a sarcastic smirk. Rolling her eyes, she headed out the door with Jane close on her heels. At least he was acting somewhat normal.

The team was waiting for them near the SUV, and although none of them dared to voice it, they were happy that Lisbon and Jane emerged from the building without arguing. Lisbon quickly briefed them on the details and divvied up assignments before everyone could climb in the vehicles. Before Jane could hop in, she quickly pulled him aside.

"Are we okay?" she asked, forcing him to meet her eyes. "I need to know you're not going to compromise this case due to any problem you might have with me."

He studied her with a fierce intensity before grinning at her with boyish enthusiasm. The smile didn't quite meet his eyes, she mused, while he placated her with a sarcastic quip. She knew he was just telling her what she wanted to hear, but there was no time to confront him now. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she promised him they'd talk later, and turned back to the SUV where Rigsby stood outside the door looking slightly uncomfortable.

The sound of a car backfiring echoed through the street adjoined to the parking lot, and out of habit, Lisbon turned her head towards the sound as she headed towards the driver's side. Without warning, Rigsby plowed into her sending them both tumbling toward the ground as a loud gunshot rang out. She let out a stream a muffled curses as she upholstered her gun, and scanned the area from her position on the pavement. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Martinez' team, returning from lunch, take off after a scruffy looking man who quickly tossed a gleaming piece of metal off to the side.

"What the hell?" she muttered as Rigsby helped her to her feet with an anxious expression.

By this time the team had piled out of the car and surrounded her, voicing their concerns. Rubbing the side of her head, her hand came back slightly bloody and she figured she'd scratched herself on the pavement. Waving off their helping hands, she motioned them away in time to see Johnson and Martinez walking towards her with frustrated expressions. Crossing her arms, she turned to see Jane staring at her as if he had seen a ghost. His hand was shoved into the pocket of his jacket. The same pocket he had stuffed the mysterious piece of paper in the day before.

By this time, several other agents including Minelli had spilled out of the building to see what all the commotion was about. She tried to concentrate on Johnson's comments about the alleged shooter but thoughts of Jane's letter and the pounding in her skull muddled her brain. She had to get a hold of that paper. Something bigger was obviously at stake, and Jane seemed to be in the center of it. She knew he wouldn't voluntarily give it to her for whatever reason. She was going to have to find another way. There was just one problem. How do you trick a trickster?


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm alive!!!! Sorry guys! I really need to stop saying I'll update faster. Apparently, I jinx myself when I do that. Whoops! Anyways, my temp job is over. I was working about 10-11 hours a day, and when I got home, I just wanted to crawl into bed. I was doing good to check me e-mail! Please forgive me for my two week hiatus! I promised twin, I'd get this up, but my next update will be for Smoke. Once again, I really appreciate everyone's patience. I hope y'all had a wonderful holiday and a happy new year!**

**This chapter's more of a bridge, but we'll be getting to the real action pretty soon! I had a bit of trouble getting back into writing- breaks are not good for me, so excuse any mistakes! I'm actually estimating that this will be another 5 chapters before it ends. Maybe more depending on how long it takes me to wrap everything up! I'm glad everyone's still enjoying it! I've missed y'all!!!!**

**Thanks to: CHERRYBLOSSUMCANOPY, TROMANA, MTM, ELODIEWOLFE, YUKINAKID, JADESTAR, YABA, TELLTHETRUTH, FAMOUSFORIT, EBONY, FROGSTER, MENTALISTLOVER, and ADIVER. Thank you for all your encouraging words! Enjoy!!!!!**

Chapter Five

_Tuesday, 4:19pm_

Virgil Minelli was not happy. He crossed his arms with a scowl and surveyed the group of people in front of him. Van Pelt was shifting her weight nervously, obviously unsure of what to do in the presence of Lisbon's boss without Lisbon. She'd make a good agent once she got some more experience under her belt. Cho's eyes would slide towards the window every so often and Rigsby just looked tired. He continued to study the myriad of emotions reflected in the agents' eyes while he drummed his fingers against his bicep. He wasn't even sure where to begin.

Organizing his thoughts, he briefly glanced towards the bullpen where Teresa Lisbon sat stiffly on the couch while a paramedic attended to her injuries. The bullet barely grazed the side of her head, but he knew she would not see a doctor on her own, so he took it upon himself to call one in. He watched as she winced slightly as the paramedic centered a small square of gauze near her right temple. Pulling his gaze away from the scene, he turned back to the team in front of him. He wanted answers, especially answers from Patrick Jane.

"Would someone care to elaborate on what the hell happened earlier?" he practically growled as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. The team was silent for a few seconds, before Cho's steady voice rang out. Somehow, it didn't surprise Minelli that the stoic man would be the one to speak.

"We were getting ready to head out to a crime scene. Lisbon sent us down first, before following with Jane. A car backfired down the street which distracted the boss, and the next thing we heard was the gunshot. Rigsby had already knocked her out of the way, and we looked up to see Martinez and Johnson take off after a guy in a hooded sweatshirt."

"Do we know anything about motive? Anything about the suspect?" Minelli broke in. Cho shook his head with a frown.

"Johnson and Martinez gave a description to the best of their ability. From what we can gather, it was extremely well planned, the suspect knew our routine or was possibly lying in wait, and had a clean escape route planned out. He knew how we would react, and we haven't found any evidence or witnesses."

Minelli sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have known that things were never black and white with his Serious Crimes team. His concentration was broken when Lisbon pushed her way into the office. The blindingly white bandage was marred with a hint of red bleeding through the clean fabric. Other than a small cut on her cheek, she seemed to be in one piece. The team automatically shifted to let her through, and she thanked them silently with a small smile. Raising her hand, she let her fingers brush the bandage before sighing heavily.

"What have we got?" she finally asked.

"A whole lot of nothing," Minelli responded sharply. Lisbon pursed her lips, her gaze briefly slipping over to Jane's sullen silhouette.

"Rigsby, I want you to run through the security cameras. See if you can pick up anything. Van Pelt, run the facial recognition software and see if we can find anything that matches the description from Johnson. Cho, I want you to-"

"Stay with Lisbon," Minelli broke in, cutting off the brunette agent. A quick hint of anger flashed in her eyes as she turned to face her boss, mouth gaping.

"Boss, I don't need protection," Lisbon exclaimed with a huff. Minelli's expression softened as he noted the frustration in her eyes. He knew she hated to give up any control, no matter what the situation.

"Lisbon, they took a shot at your head. I'd feel better if you had someone to watch your back. I just figured you'd prefer Cho to a protective detail…" Minelli trailed off. Lisbon grudgingly nodded and met her boss' gaze.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she snapped at her team. She was not having a good day. Heading out the door, the sound of Minelli's voice stopped her once more.

"Jane- a word please," he asked with a small nod to Lisbon. Shutting the door behind her without so much as a backwards glance, she wondered if her boss would be able to get anything out of the blond. Her head was pounding enough for the day, and she wasn't sure she could handle any of Jane's antics or denial at the moment.

Jane didn't fidget as he looked Minelli in the eye. Weight evenly balanced, his grim expression matched Minelli's and the two continued in their silent stare-off after the team had excited. Minelli had caught the furtive glance Lisbon had shot in her consultant's direction, and he had a sinking suspicion that Jane was at the center of the situation. It was a fact that terrified him, for when Jane was involved there was no telling how tangled the web would be.

"Just what are you playing at?" Minelli asked softly, breaking the silence. His voice had an edge to it, and Jane knew the director was deadly serious. He continued to hold the older man's gaze, and he could sense a slight bit of doubt in the accusation.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jane responded evenly. He allowed a brief flicker of uncertainty to cross his face, hoping it would appease Minelli. He was tired of lying, but lives depended on it. He couldn't let anyone find out what he was up to. Failure was unthinkable. He ran his hand along the solid wood of the desk hoping to stabilize himself.

"I don't believe you, but I have no proof that ties you to this," Minelli sad with a glare. Grabbing a stack of manila folders, he slammed them on the desk. "I will not hesitate to have you charged and removed from this office if you endanger my team in any way."

Jane just nodded before dismissing himself. Minelli studied him, and Jane felt slightly unnerved under the other man's watch. With a final nod to the director, he shut the door behind him and slunk to the stairwell. He needed privacy. He wouldn't be surprised if the older man decided to start keeping tabs on him. Bypassing his Citroen, he headed out the gate and down the sidewalk. Glancing around, he fumbled in his pocket for the small, black cell phone and quickly hit the speed dial. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak as soon as another voice answered.

"That was not part of your deal. You promised you wouldn't hurt them," he started in a steely voice. The conversation continued with a few more veiled threats thrown in, before he hung up. Lisbon would get suspicious if he was gone for too long. Vowing to stop by the coffee shop on the corner, he sighed. For once in his life, he felt way over his head. He was trapped, and there was no easy way out.


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! We're getting closer to the situation in chapter one! Y'all have all been so patient, and I'm so glad so many of you are still enjoying the story! I like this chapter. Cho's a lot of fun to write, and I'm still enjoying the prompt! In this story, the line between right and wrong is a little blurred. Poor team! They all have good intentions though! Heh. I must apologize to Twin for being so slow with her Christmas present! I really didn't think it would take me this long! Do forgive me!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter! I appreciate the support! Thanks to: ELODIE WOLFE, TROMANA, MTM, FROGSTER, YABA, JADESTAR, FAMOUS4IT!**

**I did post a fanfic auction entry in the 'Help Haiti' community on LiveJournal. Feel free to PM me if you're interested in more details! I'd post the link, but we all know how FFN likes to eat links!**

Chapter 6

"Rethinking that promotion?" Teresa Lisbon dryly asked the man sitting in her living room.

Cho looked up at her with a faint smile on his face. He was sprawled in one of her overstuffed armchairs with the TV remote in hand, the history channel softly playing in the background. His sleeves were rolled up, and a glass of water sat on the end table beside him. Every so often he would look up and observe his boss for a few seconds. She was playing the perfect hostess- apologizing for the state of her apartment, offering food and drink, all while pacing nervously. Minelli had ordered him to stick close to her for the next few days, and he automatically assumed she would want to look into hotels. He had been extremely surprised when she offered her guest bedroom. After all, he had know her for several years, and had yet to venture inside her house.

He knew how much his boss valued her privacy, and so he tried not to stare when she led him into the living room. In all honesty, her apartment wasn't what he expected. There were still boxes shoved in a corner, and most of the room was devoid of any personal decoration. She had a few pictures and mementos scattered about the shelves, but there was no color and little warmth. It was something that surprised him, considering how long he knew she had lived in the area. But he wouldn't judge. It wasn't like she had an enormous amount of free time to spend decorating and organizing. The woman was a work-a-holic, and he was just thankful she trusted him enough to keep her safe.

"Not at all, boss," he replied. He fought to contain his mirth as she shifted her weight back and forth like a child. With a nod, she tapped her fingers together and glanced toward the television, not quite knowing how to act in her own home. He knew she'd be relieved when this situation was resolved.

"Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen. There's not much, but I'll pick up some groceries tomorrow. There are some extra blankets in the linen closet at the end of the hall." She paused and bit her lip. "I'm going to get cleaned up and turn in for the night. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Night, boss," Cho answered as she slipped down the hallway.

As soon as he heard the shower running, he quickly stood and checked all the doors and windows. Memorizing the layout of her apartment, he was pleased with the security precautions she had in place. Then again, he was sure she had dealt with her share of threats, so he wasn't really surprised. He knew she could take care of herself, but he was pleased Minelli had arranged the situation. He was worried about her. Whenever Jane was involved, her judgments became a little more questionable, and that made him nervous. Hearing the water stop, he cleared his head with a sip of water. Convinced her apartment was as secure as it could be, he settled back in the chair with a sigh before switching to the science fiction network. There was always time for the latest cheesy apocalyptic movie before going to bed.

The next day was remarkably uneventful. There were no awkward moments concerning morning routines, and Lisbon even treated the team to breakfast. Jane was his usual annoying self, but Cho noticed a stronger edge to his actions. Whereas, Lisbon looked well- rested and refreshed, Jane was withdrawn and tired. His actions lacked their normal pizzazz, and he had to force a smile when Van Pelt told him good morning. He noticed Jane continually fiddled with a small scrap of paper. It was obsessive. Visions of Shakespeare crowded his head, and all the Asian man could think was 'Out, out, damned spot'. Hopefully, this situation could be resolved without murder.

They were still no closer to solving the case. The man that had shot at Lisbon had vanished into thin air. Even Van Pelt who could normally work magic on the computer was unable to find a shred of information. There was no evidence, no motive, nothing. Still, Cho suspected Jane might have a clue as to what was going on. The man never did like to share. He preferred to dazzle them all by producing the suspect out of time, Cho wasn't so sure that was the case. As Jane's phone chirped for the third time in less than an hour, Cho's eyes narrowed as he watched the blond man exit the bullpen. He glanced towards Lisbon's office where the brunette continued to flip through files and scribble down notes. Quickly turning to Van Pelt, he quietly cleared his throat. He didn't care if this was right or wrong- he just needed to know. After all, he was supposed to be protecting Lisbon, and he trusted Van Pelt to keep this quiet.

"Can you hack into Jane's phone records?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm behind in life. Oh well! I'm doing my best! This chapter was fun to write. I love anxious Lisbon. Next chapter's from Jane's point of view and we'll discover a little more as to what he's been up to! Dun dun dunnnnn! Thanks to TROMANA, YABA, FAMOUS4IT, MISSNITAGIRL, MTM, ELODIE, and JADESTAR. Y'all are absolutely wonderful! I'm estimating about 4-5 more chapters to go! The end is in sight!**

Chapter Seven

_Friday, 7:32 AM_

Teresa Lisbon grimaced as she sunk down into the seat of her car. Closing her eyes, she let her left hand trail across the steering wheel. She had switched the engine off over five minutes ago, but she couldn't bring herself to exit the car. The parking lot was relatively empty, but Jane's baby blue hunk of junk sat in the adjacent parking spot. Of course he was here already. She doubted he had even left. She could clearly visualize him stretched out on the couch, suit jacket balled under his head. Breathing deeply, she flipped down the visor and studied her reflection in the mirror above. She looked worn out, but her eyes continued to hold a faint sparkle. Honest eyes, Jane had called them. She let out an ironic chuckle. If only he knew what she was planning.

He had forced her hand. She knew it was only a matter of time before he disappeared on them, and this was the best thing she could come up with. Sure. Technically, it wasn't right, but he refused to open up and talk about it. The double standard made her slightly angry. Of course, she was supposed to elaborate whenever something was off, but he refused to show the same courtesy. Her fist clenched around the small tracking device, and she told herself if he ever found out, he would understand. They would laugh it off. No one else had to know. After all, it was only a safety precaution. She couldn't risk Jane going off on his own, especially with her hunch that this whole situation revolved around Red John. It was her duty. Too bad that thought didn't make her feel any better.

Her eyes drifted up to the window overlooking the parking lot. She would never make a good criminal. She could already feel a rush of anxiety coursing through her body, as she slowly got out of the car. Leaving her door open, she slid to her knees. The rough pavement scratched at her palms, and she felt strangely centered. She lifted her hand and ran it along the underside of the Citroen's frame. Feeling a slight ledge, she curved her fingers up and tucked the small device where it couldn't get rubbed off. Releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding, she hauled herself up to her feet, grabbed her files from the passenger's seat, and locked her car. There was still an hour before the other agents were due to arrive. Maybe she could catch up on some paperwork.

"You're early."

She jumped a mile. Pressing her free hand to the hollow of her throat, she sucked in a quick gasp of air. Whirling around, she found herself eye to eye with the subject in question. Jane grinned back at her, his eyes studying her intently yet still dancing with laughter. There was not a trace of suspicion lingering about him. In fact, he seemed almost carefree, at ease with whatever he had accomplished the night before. She had a sinking feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

"Don't do that!" she hissed while narrowing her eyes. Her pulse was racing.

"My, my. Aren't we jumpy this morning."

"It's surprising whenever you venture off the couch," she retorted.

"Meh. My butt fell asleep."

"Lovely."

Brushing past him, he remained silent as she made her way to her office. Without looking behind her, she knew he was following. Great, absolutely great. She made an effort to slow her breathing and get her pulse under control. If Jane grabbed her by the wrist, she knew he'd know something was up, and she wasn't sure she'd hold up under his incessant questioning. She was well aware of the fact that she was a horrible liar, even if she did try and fake her way through it. Dropping a pile of folders and papers onto her desk, she sank into her chair and booted up her desktop before turning back to Jane with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked with a pointed stare. He held her gaze.

"Quite, although I may have to start storing a pillow somewhere." He rubbed the back of his neck for emphasis.

"Is there anything you'd like to share?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. She let her gaze fall to where she knew he had been hiding the mysterious piece of paper.

"A snail can sleep for three years," he answered.

"Fascinating," she said as she tried to fight the smile that was forming. "Have you been reading National Geographic?"

Turning back to her computer, she sighed. She could almost pretend the past few days hadn't even happened. She felt like she was going crazy. Jane had been irritable and annoying all week, and all of a sudden he had reverted back to his normal, charming behavior. It would have been pleasant, if the change hadn't scared her to death. Either Jane had done something or he was about to do something, and she doubted it would end well. She could feel him watching her, and she tried not to let her emotions play out across her face. She let out a frustrated huff and turned back to the blond man.

"What are you planning, Jane?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered with a slight edge to his voice.

"You may think you're smarter than the rest of us, but I'm not an idiot Jane. Don't belittle me and deny something's wrong. "

"It has nothing to do with you, Lisbon. It's my business."

"Oh really," she said sarcastically. "You've been acting like an asshole this whole week. You brought it into the workplace. I'm tired of you going behind my back. Your decisions affect everyone here, and I'm getting tired of damage control. At least have the decency to tell me face to face!"

"Damn it, Lisbon. I said it doesn't affect you! Don't get involved!"

Fuming, he quickly strode out of her office, slamming the door behind him. Lisbon watched as he ignored the looks of the other agents who had started to arrive, and flopped down on the couch with a few muttered words. She scowled. Why did he have to make everything so difficult? Distracted, she accidentally knocked a stack of files to the ground, papers scattering everywhere.

"Shit," she growled. Slamming her forehead onto her arms, she kicked her desk for good measure. Something was brewing, and she didn't know if it was better to be informed or to remain blissfully unaware. If only she could bury her head in the sand and avoid the entire situation. Would that be so wrong?


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY for updates! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter- I really enjoyed writing it! Wow. I feel so productive! Updated Endless yesterday, and this today, and I'll try to write another for Symphony in the next day or so. Then back to Smoke. So, now that you know my updating schedule, I'd like to thank those that reviewed the last chapter! Thanks to: LISBON69, MTM, MISSNITAGIRL, FAMOUS4IT, YABA, FROGSTER, THE FLAMING DRAGONFLY, JADESTAR, and TROMANA.**

**For Twin- the bestest ever!**

Chapter 8

_Friday, 3:52pm_

Van Pelt looked around the office uneasily. It had been a relatively boring day. No new cases, and no new leads, which meant most of their time was filled with completing paperwork. She understood it was a vital part of the job, but it was so monotonous. She had a hard time keeping her attention from wandering. She honestly didn't know how Lisbon did it. The woman must be a machine. Sighing heavily, she looked towards her boss' office and quickly glanced back down. It was another one of _those_ days for the senior agent, and Van Pelt made a mental note to finish everything as quickly as possible.

Everything seemed relatively normal, but there were several small things that weren't adding up. Granted, she wasn't as good as Jane, but she still considered herself pretty observant, and maybe more empathetic. Speaking of Jane, that was clue number one. Even on boring days, the man could be counted on to amuse the rest of them by annoying the brunette. If not, he was always stretched out on the couch, but Grace hadn't seen him for the last several hours. She wondered if anyone else had noticed, and she had a strange feeling they better discover his whereabouts before Lisbon inquired.

He had been acting oddly, and although she had felt uncomfortable looking into his phone records. Nothing out of the ordinary had appeared. Sure, he had received a few unlisted calls, but not enough to arouse suspicion. Still, he had been acting extremely out of character, and Grace had a feeling it had to do with Teresa Lisbon, who at the moment appeared very distracted and not in the best of moods. Lisbon looked up, and she quickly averted her eyes. She felt like she was in high school again. Ignoring Rigsby's questioning look, she went back to studying Jane's phone records. There had to be something here.

"Where the hell is Jane?"

Grace jumped a mile, scattering papers and almost spilling her drink. Fumbling to reorganize everything, she quickly looked up with a startled expression. Lisbon was standing in the bullpen, glaring at the empty couch. The brunette quickly turned towards Cho and Rigsby and put her hands on her hips.

"Did he mention anything? Any harebrained stunts?" she asked with a scowl.

"Sorry, boss. I looked over about an hour ago and he was gone," Cho answered with an apologetic shrug.

Grace sighed in relief, thankful that Cho was never afraid to face Lisbon's wrath. She was still intimidated by the older woman, and wasn't quite sure how to react when Lisbon was in one of her moods. The senior agent sighed, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Grace noted she was almost as good at masking her emotions as Jane was. She wondered what exactly had transpired before she walked in this morning.

"Are you okay, boss?" she asked tentatively.

"Just fine, Van Pelt," Lisbon snapped back. Grace sunk deeper into her chair as Lisbon stormed back into her office. Thankfully the day was almost over.

* * *

Patrick Jane buckled his seat belt and quickly pulled out onto the main road. Reaching in his pocket, he carefully removed two cell phones and stuck them in the passenger seat. Easing onto the gas pedal a little more, he took the next turnoff and headed towards the closest beach. Flipping through the radio, he eventually grew frustrated and shut the thing off. The silence gnawed at him, and he couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting back to Lisbon.

She was to smart for her own good. Granted, he should have know she didn't make senior agent based on looks alone. She was talented and sharp, and not to mention a hell of a shot. Somewhere along the way, she had learned to read him almost as well as he could read her. It had become impossible to hide things from her, especially something of this magnitude. He felt a pang of guilt, and quickly pushed it aside. He had warned her what would happen when he found Red John. It had to be like this. He wouldn't risk her too.

But he had to get away. She was too close, and she kept pushing, but Red John insisted this be kept between them. It was a move that made Jane's gut clench at the thought of a possible trap, but he didn't care. In Red John's eyes it was probably one last try to drive a wedge between the senior agent and himself. He just hoped Lisbon would forgive him after. If there was an after. He honestly hadn't planned that far, and he was surprised to find that he cared.

Pulling into the parking lot, he grabbed one of the cell phones and quickly hopped out of his car. Sucking in a gulp of sea air, he let the ocean breeze lull him into a false state of security. Padding along the boardwalk, he loosened the top buttons of his shirt, and closed his eyes. The echo of the crashing surf surrounded him, and the faint cry of seagulls was strangely hypnotic. The sudden vibration of the phone in his hand startled him out of his reverie. Flipping it open, he allowed a momentary smile to cross his face at the text message flashing across the screen. Yup, she was definitely furious.

He gave himself a moment to picture her expression. She was probably in her office, eyes glittering with anger. She'd probably take her frustration out on some poor, defenseless target at the shooting range before heading home. Shaking his head, he cleared her image from his mind. Then, with all his strength he threw the cell phone as far as he could. It soared through the air before landing with a small splash in the rising tide. He doubted she'd try and trace him using her phone, but he didn't put it past the other agents. They were capable of anything, especially when the well-being of their boss was in question.

Heading back to his car, he took one last deep breath before sliding behind the wheel. He had an overnight bag in the trunk, and he'd soon be heading south. They wouldn't be able to find him if they tried. His Malibu house was boarded up, and he had terminated the lease on his apartment in Sacramento. He was positive there were no clues to his whereabouts, and he doubted they'd realize anything was wrong until the next day. Turning on the radio again, he stopped when the soft sounds of Bach filled the car. Tomorrow he'd face Red John, and only one of them would survive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Whew. I apologize for the lateness. It's a bit ridiculous, but I have been stuck in the worst rut. I haven't been able to write ANYTHING. It's been horrible. *sniff* Anyways, a big thank you to Twin who helped me get through my writer's block and listened to me complain and rant. *hugs* Anyways, the big action comes up in the next chapter! Woohoo! I wrote it late at night, so I apologize for any typos!**

**Thanks to: ELODIE WOLFE, TROMANA, YABA, SOPHIE FATALE, LISBON69, MISSNITAGIRL. MTM, MAGGIER, FROGSTER, JADESTAR, FAMOUS4IT, THEFLAMINGDRAGONFLY, FINDINGTHESILVERLINING, SIMONISTHECUTTESTMENTALIST for reviewing the last chapter!**

Chapter Nine

Her palms were sweaty. She took a moment to glare at the offending appendages before wiping them on her pants and entering her password into the waiting laptop. She looked around once, satisfied she was alone. For a cop, she sure was lousy at sneaking around even if she was in her own office. She never had a problem with undercover assignments, and could always be counted on to keep her cool even in the most extreme situations. However, there was something ominous about this unofficial assignment. Screw it. This personal assignment. It was something she swore she'd never do.

She wanted to believe that Jane just needed a break, or that maybe he had just forgot to tell her he was visiting an old friend. As she made her way back to her office after dark, she half expected to see him lounging on the couch, amusement dancing in his eyes as he presented her with some miscellaneous token for causing her trouble. But he wasn't. The couch was empty, and there was still no word from her wayward consultant. She was seething inside. He could at least have had the decency to answer his phone or leave a message.

'_Gone to catch Red John. Be back soon!' _

She shook her head to clear the comical thought from her head. Van Pelt would be faster at this, but she didn't want to risk bringing in anyone else. Besides, she knew her way through the systems. It would just take a few minutes. Running a hand through her slightly tangled hair, she sighed as she waited for the coordinates to triangulate. He had a few hours head start, but she should still have time to catch him. She doubted he had anything else planned for the day. In fact, the blond was probably running into this whole scenario blindly, and she was willing to bet that whatever was happening would occur the next afternoon.

Her computer chirped and she practically leapt up, cursing her skittish behavior. She quickly scanned the document, and breathed a small sigh of relief when she realized the transmitter had remained stationary for the past 20 minutes in a motel parking lot several hours away. Her eyes widened. Unless he was now moving on foot…. She groaned and reached for the lukewarm coffee on her desk. She was being ridiculous. She needed to step back, analyze the facts, and go from there. Printing out a set of directions, she programmed a set of alerts to go straight to her phone if the transmitter moved, and grabbed her laptop.

Jogging down the stairs, she threw her belongings in the passenger side of her car and sped out of the parking lot. There was no time to stop by her house, but thankfully she had learned to keep a spare change of clothes in her trunk. She hoped she wouldn't need them. Keeping her eyes peeled for the next gas station, she filled up and loaded up on a few granola bars and an energy drink. Hopefully she'd be able to catch a few hours of sleep in the motel parking lot. It wasn't the most ideal situation, but she'd be damned if Red John slipped through her fingers once more. Tightening her grip on the steering wheel, she gritted her teeth and headed towards the interstate.

A few hours later, she pulled into the darkened lot of a low budget motel and quickly caught sight of a familiar baby blue Citroen. A strange mix of relief and apprehension washed over her, and she took a moment to plan her next actions. Parking out of sight, she set the alarm on her phone and reclined her seat back as far as it would go. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax and let exhaustion take over. She was jolted awake several hours later, right as the sun began to rise. Her gaze instantly flickered to Jane's car and she wondered just how long she'd have to wait. An hour later, a familiar head of hair meandered down the stairwell and into the parking lot. She waited a few minutes, then started her engine.

* * *

Kimball Cho couldn't sleep. His fists tightened in the sheets as he rolled over and tried to get comfortable. Frustrated, he rolled back over and stared at the ceiling. His eyes shifted over to the bedside table, and he groaned at the time. Normally, thoughts of his coworkers would never keep him awake, but this time he had a nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right. Lisbon had sent them home earlier than normal and although that wasn't completely the cause of his unease, he was worried about what his boss was doing after. She often stayed late during an important case, but they had nothing urgent at the moment. Her behavior was irregular.

Teresa Lisbon had an uncanny ability to deflect questions away from herself, and as a result it was hard to push to find the truth. He liked to think that she trusted him enough to ask for help or advice, and in turn he always supported her in every decision. She had been closed off tonight- her movements jittery and somewhat erratic. She met his gaze once, and he knew she was up to something. Rolling over once made, he made a mental note to call Rigsby and Van Pelt in the morning. They had the weekend off, but he had a feeling Lisbon was going to need some back-up. Pulling his pillow over his head, he wondered if counting sheep would help. Probably not.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I had a good time with this chapter! I love writing action scenes! I hope y'all enjoy it too, and I can't believe we're almost to the end of this story. I think we'll have two chapters after this one. I apologize for any typos. Twin's rather insistent! Heheheh. I'll be updating Endless next- hopefully in a day or so.... I really need to do some homework now...whoops!**

**Thanks to: ELODIE WOLFE, TROMANA, LISBON69, YABA, FAMOUS4IT, MTM, BOUTONDOR , and MISSNITAGIRL.**

Chapter Ten

Ducking down in the driver's seat, Teresa Lisbon felt slightly ridiculous as she tried to hide from view as Jane entered the warehouse nearby. Pulling her sunglasses slowly over her eyes, she felt like she should tape a fake moustache on or something equally stupid and reminiscent of those old detective shows. She had followed proper procedure for Undercover Tailing 101, but of course she had managed to park by the one place Jane was headed towards. Thankfully, his attention was focused elsewhere, although she had never known the blond to miss a detail before. Hopefully, he had just categorized the familiar make and model of her car as an unimportant fact.

She let out a sigh of relief as the warehouse door softly closed behind him without any further mishap. She waited for several minutes, awkwardly playing with the cross pendant hanging around her neck. Cracking the door, she warily glanced around, but saw no sign advising her to not proceed. Slinking around the side of the warehouse, she ducked behind a row of trashcans and pulled out her phone. She quickly typed a short message and programmed it to send in twenty-four hours if she didn't delete it. Clicking the safety off her gun, she stealthily slipped in the side entrance.

Her heart was pounding, and she could already tell her palms were beginning to sweat. Focusing on her breathing, she paused for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the dim interior and grimaced when she was greeted with a face full of spider web. Swiping at her face, she removed the offending arachnid with a shudder. Really. Was there some cosmic law that stated secret meetings with notorious criminals had to be held in abandoned warehouses? Why couldn't people met in posh hotels or even restaurants? Something with better lighting. Pressing herself against the way, she gripped her Glock tighter as the sound of a pipe clanging echoed throughout the building.

Steeling herself, she crept closer towards the next hallway junction, and was a little uneasy at the lack of noise or light. Surely, Jane couldn't have gotten too far. She pushed back thoughts of impending doom and bloody bodies, and glanced around. The building was a maze of twisting corridors and annexed rooms, and Red John could be lurking in any one of them. Something rattled above her and she froze, wishing she had brought a flashlight. She covered her face and tried not to inhale the dust and small bits of insulation that rained down. Swiping at her face, she felt a sudden tickling in her nose, and although she tried to hold it in, a sneeze burst out.

She wanted to close her eyes, and hoped she hadn't just given away her position. A few nerve-racking seconds past before she gradually starting moving forward. There was still no sign of Jane or anyone else for that matter. She stared long and hard as the floor ahead of her as the concrete gave way to weathered wooden boards. Stepping carefully, she was completely unprepared for one to be rotten. She bit back a yelp as her foot slid through the jagged hole, and she berated herself for not paying proper attention to her surroundings. Lowering her gun, she carefully extracted herself from the sharp splinters and winced as her skin caught on the rough wood. Ignoring the blood she was sure would stain her sock, she took a tentative step forward.

"You really should be more careful."

She spun around and leveled her gun at the shadowy figure that appeared almost out of her line of sight. A twinge of pain radiated up her right leg, but she ignored it and focused on the man before her. His face was covered, and he was remaining strangely still. Her heart was racing and she knew she was lucky he hadn't taken off her head in her moment of distraction. Deeply inhaling, she steadied her feet and waited for him to make the next move. He remained hidden in the shadows, and she wondered what the game was, and she had a sinking suspicion that she was missing something. Something important.

"You really are quite lovely. Predictable though, and that's a bit of a shame," the disembodied voice rasped.

"I'll give you three seconds to surrender yourself, or I'll shoot," she said strangely calm. Watching the figure for any sign of movement, her brow furrowed as she started to count.

"One… Two…"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," a voice whispered from behind her.

She jumped and backed away, trying to keep both figures in sight. She didn't recognize the man who was leering at her, and she vaguely wondered if Red John had an accomplice all these years. It made no sense. None of their information ever pointed towards two killers, so she decided one of the men was a lackey. Now she just had to figure out which one. Frowning, she held her ground, and eyed both figures.

"Hands above your head. No sudden movements!" she stated firmly.

Neither man moved. Slowly, the man she could see lifted his hands with a small smile, and she focused the bulk of her attention on the man in the shadows. The man she still couldn't see.

"I won't hesitate to shoot," she warned as she steadied her weapon.

Her finger hovered over the trigger, and right as she was about to pull it, the floor cracked beneath her. The shot went wide, and the bullet embedded itself in the wall a foot away from the man's torso. He still didn't move. The floorboards began to split, and she took another step backwards. The man in the light began to laugh- a low laugh that echoed throughout the room. Lisbon froze and swung her gun back towards the light. He took a step towards her, still chuckling. Her eyes widened as the sound of wood breaking filled the room, and she scrambled to get back onto the concrete.

She fired another shot before losing her balance, nicking the visible man in the shoulder. He grimaced before lunging towards her. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion, as she landed on the ground, her gun clattering beside her. She was thankful it hadn't gone off in her fall. The man she nicked lunged towards the weapon, kicking her in the side. She felt the wind rush out of her lungs as she stretched for the gun. Her fingers brushed against the cool metal before a large hand encircled her wrist. Making a snap decision, her log shot out and she kicked the gun towards the floorboards where it disappeared into a pile of rubbish.

She felt herself rise, as another hand closed around her throat. Her toes barely brushed against the ground, and she tried not to struggle too much. She knew that would only waste her limited air supply. Her fingers clawed at the man's hands as he stared at her with a murderous expression. There was no doubt that the man dangling her in the air was Red John. He released her, and she fell to the ground, coughing as she raised a hand towards her bruised throat. He leaned forward and grabbed her arm, twisting tightly, until she was happy to play along and walk where he wanted her to.

Her eyes adjusted as they neared the shadows, and she froze when she took in the features of the man who had remained still this entire time. Patrick Jane was bound and handcuffed to a large pipe leaving no room for movement. Duct tape covered his mouth, and his worried eyes locked with hers. She felt the blood rush towards her head, and knew her skin was clammy to the touch. Only a pure luck of fate had managed to save her from shooting her consultant. Jane's eyes widened, and before she could turn, blinding pain shot through her skull before everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heh- so I've been trying to write the final chapter of my current crossover, but it obviously doesn't want to end seeing how I'm stuck. Then to spite me, I wrote this chapter in one sitting. Hmph. I see how it is. Anyways, this one has one more chapter and possible an epilogue! Darn it! Everything's finishing at once! I'll probably update Endless next before going back to Smoke & Mirrors.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! Hugs for: TROMANA, EBONY, YABA, LISBON69, BOUTONDOR, FAMOUS4IT, MISSNITAGIRL, and MENTALISTLOVER. I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter! *grins***

**All mistakes are my own. I think grad school is making my spelling and grammar worse. I'm losing brain cells… Thankfully, I'm on spring break! Oh! And you might want to go back and reread the first chapter now! that's finally tied in!**

Chapter Eleven

Kimball Cho slammed his fist down after rifling through the various papers on Jane's barely used desk. They had already searched the bullpen for any sign of Jane's whereabouts even to go as far as searching under the couch cushions, and the only remaining option was to break into Lisbon's office. It was something they were all slightly wary about doing, but they had little else to go on. In fact, he didn't even have any proof that something was wrong. For all they knew, Lisbon and Jane could have escaped for a secret weekend getaway. He snorted at the thought. It was hardly likely, especially given the high tensions that had been rampant the previous week.

Sighing, Cho headed for Lisbon's office with an uneasy Rigsby and Van Pelt behind him. Thankfully it was the weekend and there was no one to question their actions. Jimmying the lock open, they entered the room unsure of how to proceed. It was immaculate- there wasn't even an out of place paper on the desk. For once he was annoyed at his boss' proclivity to obsessively tidy her desk when she was anxious or angry. It just wasn't conducive to tracking down her whereabouts, especially seeing how he wasn't completely keen on the idea of rifling through her desk.

"I've got something!"

Cho turned at the sound of Rigsby's startled exclamation and grinned. The arson expert was holding up a familiar package- a familiar, empty package. Even Van Pelt had to smile at the thought of their by-the-book boss slipping a GPS transmitter somewhere on Jane. Van Pelt snatched the empty container from Rigsby's hands before locating the serial number on the underside of the plastic. Grinning, she practically sprinted to her computer, thankful that Lisbon had used CBI equipment. She was sure she could trace their location. She just needed a little time.

* * *

For the first time in several years, Patrick Jane didn't know what to do. In hindsight, he should have informed Lisbon about the entire situation, no matter how strong his thirst for revenge was. He should have known she would be resourceful enough to track him down. Hell, he knew she had a soft spot for him, and yet it never stopped him from using her feelings to his advantage. Now, he just felt horrible. He was lured, untrained and unprotected, into a warehouse by a psychopathic serial killer without even a second thought to his safety. Seeing Lisbon's gun aimed at him quickly changed his whole feeling on the matter.

He felt surprisingly stupid at his failed realization that red John had carefully mapped out the whole scenario, and both his and Lisbon's reactions had been entirely too predictable. He barely had time to breathe when he suddenly found himself bound and gagged, secured upright to a large pole where he could only watch helplessly as Red John toyed with the woman in front of him. It was only a pure shot of luck that the floorboards snapped beneath her, sending her shot off to the side. He couldn't even begin to imagine how she'd react when she realized the silent figure she had been suspicious of was him.

There was something about being tied to a pole while facing certain death at the hands of the woman you loved that really made you reevaluate the decisions in your life- or at least that's what Jane decided. Helpless, he began to toy with the idea of a different scenario, one where he was happy and there was no quest of doom hanging over his head. He had to admit that it looked at lot more pleasant in his current predicament. If he got out of this, he might have to rethink a few things. His downward spiral of thoughts was quickly broken when Lisbon's eyes connected with his, and everything came crashing down

It crashed down quite literally, actually. The intended consequences of her actions that had magically been prevented hit her in full force and caused enough distraction for Red John to render her unconscious courtesy of a two by four. His eyes followed the killer's every movement and he cringed when the man carefully traced her jaw line, before turning to him with a laugh. His own bonds were loosened and he found himself slumping to the floor beside her, his legs unable to hold his weight. A fist collided with his jaw, and instructions were quickly given. Pulling the unconscious brunette into his arms, he lurched to his feet and was forced by knifepoint to trudge to a different part of the warehouse.

The second she opened her eyes, he knew she was disoriented. Her eyes swept across the dingy room, and Red John's instructions rang in his head. He had no choice in the matter. Her face clouded with pain as she gently brushed the side of her head with her fingertips. Drops of dried blood flaked off in her hand causing her to frown. Her shirt was torn from the struggle and hung off her shoulder in a manner that would have been strangely attractive if it wasn't a life or death situation. Her body marred with bruises and small cuts, and her ankle had begun to swell.

Taking a step forward, he gently lifted her and was surprised when she didn't fight back. Her frowned, concerned at her lack of resistance as she practically collapsed in his arms. His shoulders strained at the dead weight, and he quickly set her down on the single chair in the room. He tried to be as gentle as he could, but he wasn't sure when the murderer would return, and Red John had made it explicitly clear what he was to see when he returned. He grimaced as he tore the duct tape before securing her arms behind her. He tried to leave enough space so hopefully she could wriggle free, but at the moment she didn't seem to care.

He paused and was tempted to bury his nose in her soft hair. He froze when he noticed her sharp intake of air. Closing his eyes for a moment, he struggled to keep his emotions in check before he made his way into her line of sight. Kneeling down in front of her, he tried to meet her gaze. She refused to look at him, but he wasn't sure if it was shock or anger. Either way, her attention was purely focused on a small spider that was crawling across the floor. Standing up, he sighed and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. When she made no further response, he backed up and headed towards the door, only to be stopped by her soft voice.

"You don't have to do this, Jane," she said. Her voice was strong, unwavering and it killed him to realize how much trust this woman had shared with him, only for him to realize it too late. Not trusting his voice, he backed out of the room.

"I didn't think you'd do it…" a gruff voice trailed off. Jane clenched his fists.

"You didn't give me a choice," the consultant replied while trying to keep his temper in check.

It was important for the lead agent to remain out of the way during the next aspect of Red John's plan, and in reality it gave Jane an extra incentive to do everything in his power to disable the killer. If he failed, Teresa Lisbon would be at the mercy of California's most ruthless serial killer, and that fact alone made him want to retch. Keeping a wary eye on Red John, Jane waited for his next instructions. He clung to the tiny shred of hope that if Lisbon could find him, the others would be soon behind. She was too smart to walk into an unknown situation without a contingency plan. He just had to survive until then.


	12. Chapter 12

**WOOOT! And another one bites the dust! And another one gone, and another one gone…. Sorry, I got carried away! I can't believe I've finally finished this story. MERRY CHRISTMAS TWIN! Your present is finally completed! *giggles* It only took me…oh four months….. I'm pleased with this ending and I hope y'all will be too! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorite-ed, and added this story to alerts! I really appreciate it, and I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I have!**

**Endless should be updated next (final chapter for that one too) although I am working on a oneshot for the JelloForever April challenge! Be on the lookout for my next multi-chapter story called EVERGREEN which will be started in the next week or two!**

**Thanks to: ELODIE WOLFE, MISSNITAGIRL, EBONY10, FAMOUSFORIT, TROMANA, LISBON69, BOUTONDOR, FROGSTER, MTM, DARCY'SLADY for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Chapter Twelve**

Teresa Lisbon winced as she continued to peel the tape from her skin. She had discovered that if she pulled her hands apart, the tape binding her wrists would slowly stretch and loosen. Fighting the pounding in her head, she blew her bangs out of her eyes, and cried out as some of her skin was yanked along with the tape. The damn stuff was like glue. Resting for a moment, she realized that Jane had bound her just loose enough to give her a slight possibility of escape. She was sure they were racing against the clock, and she wondered how a man with no martial arts training hoped to defeat an armed serial killer.

With renewed determination, she pushed back the hopeless feeling that threatened to consume her and continued to work through the tape. Several moments later, she was rewarded as one hand slipped free. Reaching around, her nails scraped against the tape for the edge to peel back. Finding it, she gritted her teeth and ripped it off in one smooth motion. Stifling her cry, her eyes watered as she took several deep breaths. Adjusting her shirt, she swiped at her head and tenderly probed the wound that was covered in fresh blood. She let out a small hiss and knew she'd probably need stitches. Thankfully, the blood had coagulated and she vaguely wondered if she had a concussion.

Standing slowly, she let out a small cry as a throbbing pain shot up her leg. Her ankle was definitely swollen, and she doubted she'd be able to put her full weight on it anytime soon. She briefly debated hopping, but the mental image of attacking Red John after hopping throughout a deserted warehouse made her giggle. Then she wondered if her head injury was more severe than she thought. Obviously, her thoughts were much more scattered than normal. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she quickly realized that was a bad idea. A stabbing pain tore through her head, and she sunk back into the chair. Leaning back, she closed her eyes and tried to focus on the sounds that distantly echoed throughout the warehouse.

A soft chirp sliced through the quietness, causing her to jump. Her vision was starting to blur again, and she willed her eyes to focus, as another chirp soon followed. Seconds later, her eyes locked on the faint glow of her cell phone that must have slid under a pile of rubbish in the struggle. Slipping to the floor, she tried to pull herself across the floor, her outstretched arm reaching for the phone. The low battery signal echoed once more. Grimacing, her fingers closed around the small device. Flipping it open, she hit recent calls and prayed the phone had enough battery to connect.

"Cho-" she said in a half-strangled sob.

"Boss?" She could hear his hesitation. The normally unflappable Kimball Cho seemed slightly unsure of the situation. "Where are you?" he questioned urgently.

"Warehouse. Corner of 12th and Par-"

And with that, the phone cut off. With a huff, she tossed it against a wall in anger, and hoped her team would be able to decipher their whereabouts. She knew she could rely on Cho to get straight to business, and with Van Pelt on the computer, the cavalry should arrive soon. She just had to figure out how to buy both her and Jane enough time until then. She grimaced at the sound of metal hitting metal, and visually searched the room for anything she could use as a crutch. If all else failed, it could double as a weapon. After rummaging through a nearby pile, she came across a small section of PVC pipe. Clutching it firmly, she pulled herself to a standing position and sighed. It would have to do, she decided as her hand closed around the door knob.

* * *

Patrick Jane was sprawled on the floor debating what to do next. He was a fool to think he could physically outmaneuver a murderer who was clearly in much better physical condition than himself. The serial killer stood over him looking slightly amused, and Jane felt his anger begin to bubble inside him. The knife glittered in the pale overhead light Red John had kindly flipped on, and in the next moment, Jane's foot lashed out towards the other man's knee.

Red John yowled in pain, his eyes glittering dangerously and he shifted his weight to the other leg. This gave Jane the opportunity he needed to jump up and put a little bit of space in between them. He longed to just rush headlong into the killer, and let it be a fight to the death. Hell, that had been his plan all along until Lisbon showed up. She changed something. Granted, he still wanted his revenge, he just wanted to draw it out to give her the best possible chance of escape. Knowing Lisbon, she'd probably refuse to leave without him though.

Leaning against a wall, he wiped the sweat and blood from his forehead, and waited for the killer to make the next move. Red John's eyes followed his every movement, and he wondered if the man was waiting for something. Knowing Red John, he had another plan already in the works. The man clearly believed he would be getting out of this alive while leaving two more victims to his body count. Suddenly, the man began to chuckle, and the chuckle then became a full-fledged laugh. Jane eyed the man warily.

"You know, Mr. Jane. I've enjoyed this immensely." Jane kept his expression impassive as he listened to the deranged man. "I made the right choice with you after all. You have been a worthy opponent, but it's time for this charade to end."

At that moment the door was thrown open, and Lisbon stumbled in. Her eyes met Jane's and he cursed in frustration. She was supposed to run, and get the hell out. He should have known she'd never leave someone under her protection, no matter how much of a suicide mission it was. He could tell from the way she was biting her lip, that she was already in pain, but nevertheless, her eyes darted around the room looking for anything that could be of any use. Jane wanted to move closer to her, but the steady gaze of a knife-wielding psycho kept him still.

"Once again, so predictable," Red John rumbled as he tightened his grip on the blade. "Although I am impressed , my dear. I didn't expect you quite so soon. Bravo. I must applaud you."

His gloved hands met in a soft clap, and Lisbon's gaze darted once more to Jane. The man was obviously insane, although his eyes sparkled with intelligence. It was an eerie combination, and Lisbon found her palms sweating as she tried to mentally calculate how long it would take backup to arrive. The murderer in front of them obviously had no qualms in killing either of them. This whole plan had been orchestrated from day one, and now a choice would have to be made. She refused to let Red John out of here alive unless he was in handcuffs and being ushered towards a state vehicle.

"Mister Jane, I'm sure you see the dilemma I face. And although I'd love to stay and chat, I'm sure the others are on their way," he stated calmly with a slight nod towards Lisbon. She glowered and held her ground in front of the door. Red John smirked and took a step toward her.

"My dear, the game can end right now for you or you can choose to play another day. I'm feeling especially generous, and it's your decision after all…"

Her eyes widened as the knife twitched in his hand, and she could see Jane's pained expression as he intently watched the scene play out in front of him. Her eyes narrowed, and she refused to budge as the serial killer crept closer to her. The man was limping slightly, and once he was within striking distance, she swung her crutch at his knee. Red John roared as the PVC struck his already injured knee and ripped through his pants. Taking a moment to breathe past the pain, he raised his head and began to chuckle once more. Bounding forward, he wrapped one arm around her middle causing her to cry out as her injured leg was stressed. She could feel the tip of the knife digging into her abdomen as a thin trickle of blood dripped onto the floor. She could feel his raspy breath in her ear, and she tried not to struggle.

"Maybe I should give you something to remember me by," he muttered as he dragged the tip over her skin. She was unable to stop the small whimper as he sliced into her stomach. The faint sound of sirens grew louder before suddenly stopping, and he froze in the middle of his half-drawn smile grotesquely carved in her skin.

"You always have a choice, Mister Jane…"

Pushing her to the ground, he waved once at Jane before disappearing out the door. Trance broken, Jane quickly rushed to the fallen agent's side, and helped her sit up. She grimaced as his hand covered her own as she stemmed the bleeding. It really was only a surface wound- nothing a few stitches wouldn't help, although it would probably scar. Seconds later, several agents burst in with guns drawn, frantically looking around before bolting out the open door carefully avoiding Lisbon and Jane.

"There's an ambulance waiting," Cho said quietly knowing that the killer would be long gone by now.

"I don't need-" Lisbon started and Jane instantly cut her off.

"You've been unconscious, stabbed, and can barely walk," he said pointedly. Cho stifled a smile at Lisbon's returned glare. They carefully helped the injured woman up, and headed towards the door on the other side of the room.

"Wait!" Lisbon exclaimed as she practically twisted herself out of their grasp. Pointing towards the PVC pipe on the ground, she immediately looked at Cho. "I hit Red John, and it ripped a hole in his pants. Do you think…" Her voice trailed off, as Cho gingerly slipped out from under her arm, and knelt down next to the pipe.

"It looks like they're might be blood on it," he said surprised. This could be the break they needed. If nothing else, they would at least have a DNA sample from the elusive killer. If he was in the system, it could even give them his identity.

Cho instantly took control of the scene as Jane continued to help Lisbon outside. She protested- not wanting to leave the newest evidence, but Jane eventually convinced her Cho could handle it. The pain building in her body was beginning to take it's toll on her, and she nodded wearily as they headed towards the waiting ambulance. Her eyes drooped, and she barely noticed when the IV was inserted. Focusing on Jane, she frowned.

"If I'm going, then you're going," she stated stubbornly.

Jane frantically looked around as the paramedics closed in on their newest quarry. Lisbon was no help as she continued to spout off his possible injuries. Throwing up his hands, he eventually acquiesced. At least this way, he could keep a closer eye on her. Maybe he could convince the hospital to put them in a double room. Climbing into the ambulance, he let his fingers brush against Lisbon's curled fist. It had been too close this time, and it wasn't a choice he hoped to repeat any time soon. Whether he cared to admit it or not, the brunette had somehow weaseled her way into his thoughts... and his heart. He hoped they would be able to repair the dmage their arguement earlier in the week had caused. This escapade had cemented the fact, that he needed someone like Teresa Lisbon in his life. She balanced him, kept him grounded. Jane watched as she tried to fight the sleep that threatened to overtake her, and the paramedics gently prodded her to stay awake. Her mouth curved up into an adorable pout, as she glared at everyone in a ten foot radius. That was his Lisbon alright.

* * *

Several streets away, a huddled figure watched as an ambulance sped by. Smirking, he pulled his hood tighter over his head to keep out the evening chill. He was still favoring his left leg. The bitch had spunk, that was for sure. Rubbing at his knee, he paused to consider the next stage of his plan. By this time, they had most likely discovered they possibly had his DNA, although it would lead nowhere. He had carefully buried those records long ago. It was just another piece of the puzzle. Swiping a small spider off his shoulder, he smashed it into the ground with his heel and continued walking into the darkness.

"Soon, Mister Jane. Soon."

THE END.


	13. Epilogue

**Oh my goodness, it feels soooo good to write again! *sigh* Well, I'm back from vacation and summer classes are over, so I'm hoping to get some much needed updating going on! The reason for this EXTREMELY late epilogue is that the lovely Tromana (who this story is a gift for) pointed out there was one thing I hadn't clarified. In all honesty, I wasn't going to clear this up because I wanted to let the readers wonder what was on that piece of paper Jane kept carrying around… but she asked so nicely! I wanted to keep the suspenseful ending of the last chapter, so I apologize if the style differs from the majority of the story! Enjoy!**

_One Week Later…_

She was never going to fall asleep. Rolling over with a loud sigh, she winced as all her weight pushed down on her side. She refused to reach for the pain medication by her bead, and instead continued the movement until she was on her back. Staring at the dark ceiling. Again. Like she had been for the past two hours. Her fingers absentmindedly found their way under the hem of her shirt and she frowned in concentration as they lightly danced over the raised lines that were healing. She was relieved to discover there was no pain this time. If only ribs could heal as fast.

She accepted the fact that sleep wasn't going to come tonight, and she swung her feet off the bed. Suppressing a shiver as her bare feet hit the cold wood, she grabbed the blanket off the foot of her mattress and softly padded to the living room downstairs. Curling up on the couch, she settled for some stupid dinosaur movie that would be terribly predictable. Drawing the blanket tighter around her frame, a wayward thought tugged at her mind. It had been one week since the encounter in the warehouse. One horribly, long week while she was bored out of her mind and too sore to do anything useful.

The crime scene investigators had been able to pull a tiny DNA sample off the pipe she had hit Red John with. It wasn't much to go on, but they were running it through every system imaginable. It wasn't much to go on, but it provided the team with a small ray of hope. Red John had made a mistake, and although she doubted any lead the sample might turn up would be plausible, there was always a chance. If anything, they had a solid shred of physical evidence to link with possible suspects. It was more than they had ever had before. No, the case was coming together. The problem was Jane.

She still wanted to know what was on the piece of paper he had been carrying around the week prior to their little escapade. She had guessed by now that it had something to do with Red John- something that would spark him into action, but she wanted the truth from him. Glancing at the clock, she realized her alarm would go off in an hour. She might as well head into work early. After all, she had been out for a week and she was sure the paperwork would be overflowing. And if she happened to find the time to question the blond with no witnesses, well that was just a byproduct of her dedication to the job.

Jane would see right through her.

Thirty minutes later, she yawned as she climbed the steps towards the second floor of the office with a latte in hand. Jane was predictably on the couch as usual, the week off obviously having no effect on his normal habits. With a soft hello, she dumped her belongings on her desk before heading towards the bullpen to get the conversation over. He was starring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Cocking her head to the side, she pursed her lips and stopped in front of him.

"You've found me," he murmured sleepily while stretching his arms up. She rolled her eyes.

"You're getting predictable."

"Oh, we can't have that. Next time I'll be sure to vary my napping location," a teasing grin spread across his face and she just shook her head. A moment of silence passed before his gaze turned serious once more.

"There's just one thing that's bothering me," she started and he held his hand out.

Picking up the small piece of paper from his unclenched hand, she wondered if maybe she was getting too predictable. She stared at the blood red words for several minutes, letting her mind comprehend the message.

_'Prove it, Mr. Jane.'_

It wasn't a whole lot to go on, but she could see why it prompted Jane into action. She knew he was getting tired of waiting for the serial killer to slip up. Just a single sentence from the criminal had more than likely set the stage for an address, followed by the doomed meeting. She just wished he hadn't kept her in the dark. Apparently the semblance of trust stretched between them, was only that- a semblance. Looking up at the man on the couch, she shivered when their eyes met.

"Thank you," she said softly before handing back the crumpled note. At least she didn't have to weasel the message out of him. Quietly, she made her way back to her office and sank into her chair.

Turning on her computer, she was ready to start the day, unaware of the true role she was playing in a very dangerous game. If only, Jane had shown her the entire note. If only she had seen the small slip of paper flitter to floor from her desk when she opened the door to her office. But of course, choices made by others would always leave her woefully unprepared for what was to come.

Later that night, Jane sat alone in the corner booth of a small diner. His tea had long since gone cold, and the food in front of him was barely touched. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out another piece of paper and carefully laid it beside the first message Lisbon had seen earlier. Putting his head in his hands, his conscience twitched and he wondered if he should have told her the truth. Red John wasn't done with them yet. One lived entirely too aware of the growing storm, and the other blissfully unaware. Which was the right decision?

_'Your turn, Mr. Jane. Prove to me she means nothing, unless you require help in seeing the truth. It's black and white, my friend, and the decision is yours. You won't get a second chance.  
__Prove it, Mr. Jane.'_

Back in the office, the cleaning lady frowned as she pried the piece of paper clogging the nozzle of the vacuum. These agents sure were messy, but normally Agent Lisbon's office stayed pristine. Smoothing out the paper, she studied the words before deciding it had probably missed the trash can earlier. As she grabbed the bag, the blood red words were distorted through the clear plastic.

_'Your turn, Agent Lisbon.'_


End file.
